


【EC】Our Lilac Night 丁香之夜( PWP )

by MoJiacrystal



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoJiacrystal/pseuds/MoJiacrystal
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	【EC】Our Lilac Night 丁香之夜( PWP )

#人马万x半羊人查  
#纳尼亚传奇里的图努斯先生太太太可爱了！  
#summary：Charles在树林里捡到了一匹受了重伤的半人马。  
以下正文：

Charles小心翼翼地拔开了灌木丛。那片他常去采集药草和食材的森林里显然是发生过什么，草地上的植物踩得一片狼藉，几棵树的枝权被生生折断，横七竖八地丢在那里。Charles吸了吸鼻子，空气中甚至还弥漫着一股糟糕的血腥味，让他不由自主地把围巾扯得更紧了些。  
远处有两个伏倒在地的黑影，Charles一时半会儿还看不出那是什么东西。他试探着向前走了几步，血腥味更浓了些——一定是有谁受伤了 。  
“你好……请问……有什么是我能帮得上忙的吗——”Charles最终鼓起勇气走到了那两团黑影边，他可做不到把任何受了伤的生物丢在树林深处不管。几年前他搬了到这片森林边上，方圆几里只有他一个半羊人，偶尔有什么访客就能让他开心上一整天。不过好在Charles痴迷于草药研究，搬到这里的初衷也是为了能够随时随地采到各种植物，因此他现在的生活还算令人满意。  
现在他看清楚了——那是两匹满身是血的半人马，其中一匹已经因为刺穿喉咙而断了气，另一匹还有呼吸，但是身上布满了伤痕，腹部还有一道正淌着血的狰狞伤口。那匹半人马因为失血过多晕了过去，脸上也沾满了血污。他的呼吸开始变弱，胸口还在努力地起伏着，但又像是随时可能会停止一样。  
Charles觉得自己必须做点什么。他四下张望了一圈，快速地揪起了几株药用植物，找了块石头把它们捣碎，敷在了人马裸露的伤口上。Charles在给他的腹部上药时人马闷哼了一声，皱起眉头，睫毛微微颤动着。  
“我的朋友，我知道这很疼，但是它们对你有好处。”Charles又检查了一遍他那道长长的伤口，犹豫地想了想，最终是解下自己的围巾作为绷带给半人马简单地包扎了一下。“那可是我最喜欢的围巾。”Charles轻声嘟囔了一句，不满地抖了抖耳朵，站在一旁有些发愁地看着他——他对于把人马搬回家里可没有半点信心。

Erik记得自己好不容易找到了十年前杀害自己母亲的凶手——Shaw，他不配作为一匹高贵的人马。他在一片森林里和Shaw决斗了一场，最终是以Erik抓准时机用他随身携带的弯刀戳穿了Shaw的脖子而告终。他自己也受了重伤，尤其是腹部那道长长的贯穿伤口，几乎能透过它看到里面的内脏。Erik流了太多的血，腿一软跪倒在草地上，再没有力气重新站起来。在晕过去的时候他迷迷糊糊地听到有什么正和自己说话，但他还没来得及集中注意力意识便又重新沉入了一片混沌之中。

“你醒啦。”Erik又听到了那个声音。  
他皱了皱眉，下意识伸手去摸自己腰上的伤口，却发现那里已经被人包扎过了。Erik这下彻底清醒了过来。他睁开眼睛打量着这个陌生的环境，很快便发现了坐在自己身边的半羊人。这还是一只很年轻的小羊，看上去不过刚成年，正眨着一双水蓝色的眼睛望向他——那是一双漂亮的眼睛，比Erik曾经见过的大海都要美丽。他还有一对鲜艳的唇瓣和一头柔软蓬松的棕发，羊角和耳朵都藏在发间，后者正因为担忧和好奇而一抖一抖的——Erik必须承认他真的是一只非常漂亮的小羊。  
“你救了我？”Erik问道，声音有些斯哑。  
“是的，我叫Charles，Charles Xavier，”那个自称Charles的半羊人愉悦地说，“天哪，我花了好久才把你弄回来，我的朋友。”  
“你们半羊人还真喜欢多管闲事。”Erik动了动后蹄，那里上了绷带和夹板——他现在正卧在一张软垫上，屋子里暖和而舒适，一边的小火炉，上还煮着一锅牛奶——这是半人马从没有体会过的，他们的种族向来喜爱自由，过着逐水草而居的生活。  
“嘿，我可一点都不同意你对我们族群的指控，”Charles生气地瞪了他一眼，撅起嘴下巴上出现了一道月牙形的小坑，“那明明叫做乐于助人！——我还不知道你的名字呢。”  
“Erik，”Erik的尾巴在身后扫了扫，“Erik Lehnsherr。”  
“你和另一匹人马出什么事了？我记得你们应该是群居动物。”Charles好奇地凑过去，从炉子上拿起了奶锅给他和自己各倒了一杯牛奶，“给你——我往里面加了点蝶豆花，能让你的伤好得快一点。”  
“谢谢——因为一些事，”Erik接过了那杯牛奶，有些不信任地看了看飘在上面的紫色花瓣，“我杀了他——鉴于他以前杀害了我的母亲。”  
“对不起——我是不是不该问？”Charles把头垂了下去，嘴角向下撇着，那双蓝眼睛里含满了抱歉。  
“确实，”Erik点了点头——Charles这下看上去真的快要哭了。于是人马挑了挑眉毛：“不过也没什么关系——反正他已经死了。”  
Charles松了口气，随后有些不满地用那双湿润的蓝眼睛瞪着他，“你赔我围巾。”  
“我实在不觉得你们需要这种东西来保暖。”Erik耸了耸肩，有些好笑地看着缠在自己肚子上当绷带用的红色围巾，“真奇怪，你明明不穿衣服却还需要围巾——”  
“你们半人马一点都不懂！”Charles气鼓鼓地喊道，“围巾作为饰品又好看又保暖——天啊为什么人马明明是一种长得那么完美的动物审美却是个灾难……”  
“你说什么？”Erik放下了杯子，皱着眉头看他。  
“我说我讨厌你那个紫红色的腰带。”Charles指了指Erik腰上那条用来固定匕首和刀鞘的腰带，“这真的很难看。”  
“你们半羊人一点都不懂。”这下换Erik不满地甩起了尾巴，“这个是我——”  
“所以说你们人马的审美是个灾难嘛……”Charles小声嘀咕着，决定不再听Erik讲述这条过于丑的腰带的来历，于是他拿着他们的杯子，站起来冲人马吐了吐舌头后迅速跑进了自己的房间。

Charles的身边多了一匹叫做Erik的半人马。虽然Erik原本说好了等伤痊愈便立刻离开，回去找他的族群，但是Charles还是说服他在这里过个冬。  
“你不是一个人，Erik。”Charles在某次帮人马换药的时候说——这句话像是说给Erik听，又像是说给他自己听的。  
Charles得承认让Erik留下有一部分是因为自己的私心——他一个人住得太久了。在春夏秋三个季节Charles还能和各种动植物打交道，但漫长冬天里的绝大多数时间他却只能从结了冰的窗中看外面飘扬的雪花——那时候孤单就会像潮汐般涌来，一点一点、直至把他彻底淹没。Charles偶尔也会想起他曾经在小镇上生活的日子，但是他的父母相继去世，妹妹Raven后来也搬了出去，空荡荡的家中只剩下了他一个——所以他才会搬到这片树林边上，好把自己埋在对于植物的爱好里以减轻孤独感。  
Erik的出现无疑给他的生活增添了一抹亮色。况且他是一匹长相英俊的人马，人类的那部分如同神祗般优美——当Charles帮他把脸上的血污洗干净时就由衷地赞叹过。  
他尤其喜欢Erik那双坚毅的灰绿色眼睛。那是一双如同琉璃般的眼睛，在阳光下它是浅浅的灰蓝色；而黑暗中却是闪烁着的祖母绿。  
人马应当是最接近于神的造物，Charles想。Erik曾泅渡过一条铺满了碎冰的河，为半羊人采来名贵的珊瑚树枝。他站在雪地上，被浸湿的皮肤在冬日的阳光下闪烁着微光，暗金色的短发滴着水，完美的肌肉线条和漂亮的腰窝完全暴露在Charles的视野里——他是一匹半人马， 一位战士，一名神衹。Charles望着他，几乎忘了要接过那一截带着红果的树枝。  
“Charles？”Erik皱了皱眉，又喊了一声。半羊人这才回过神来，红着脸低头把那根珊瑚树枝放进篮子里，小声说了句谢谢。  
“按照你书上写的来看，我们现在的进度完全不够，”Erik指着Charles的地图，“要不你到我身上来，这样至少还能在天黑前到家。”  
“Erik你说什么？”Charles不高兴地说，“我能跟上你的！”  
“我只是提出一个效率更高的建议而已，”Erik甩了甩尾巴，“听不听由你——假如你喜欢在雪地里露营的话——我们可没带什么保暖用品。”  
“你总说这么讨厌的话。”Charles咬着 下唇，不满地看了人马一眼，思索了好久才终于跨坐在了Erik的马背上。  
“我只是实话实说罢了。”人马无所谓地踢了踢后蹄，嘴角却止不住地上扬。他等小羊坐稳之后发出了一声嘶啼，带着Charles快速穿过了那片丛林。  
他们跑得飞快，枝杈上的几团积雪被扫落，空旷的群山间只有人马奔跑的足音。Charles紧紧地抱着Erik劲瘦的腰身，脖子上的围巾随风飘扬。他的胸膛贴紧了人马的后背，两颗灼热的心脏逐渐以同一个频率跳动着。  
但他如何能与神明相爱呢。

Erik无论如何都不能算是口若悬河的类型。相反，他是匹沉默寡言的半人马，甚至懒得在交谈上浪费太多的时间。但当他和这只半羊人呆在一起时说的话比他去年一年加起来的还要多。这不单单是因为Charles十分健谈——他似乎每天都有用不完的好奇心和精力，围着人马问东问西，拿着小奶锅给他倒各式各样的药草茶或是加了牛奶的热可可。Erik喜欢安静，非常厌恶被人打扰——但他就是没办法对Charles生气，即使这只半羊人总在做一些上他讨厌的事——比如他那过分的善良和关心，要换在别人身上Erik早就像对待Shaw那样用匕首割开对方的喉咙，而绝不是像现在这样耐心地回答着Charles的每一个问题——总之Erik对这只小羊一点办法都没有。并且Charles天真，明朗，学识渊博，棕色的鬈发会随着他的跑跳而晃动，那对鲜艳的唇瓣总在启启张张，用他柔软明快的声音告诉Erik各种事情。在这时半羊人的耳朵偶尔会轻巧地抖动几下，嘴角不住地向上翘起。还有他的蓝眼睛——Charles的蓝眼睛看上去不像是神的造物，Erik想，神是造不出这样奇异、这样惊艳的东西的。那不是海洋的深蓝幽邃，也不是天空的浅透明亮，而是像海天交界处的明净和悠远，流动闪烁着不可思议的光。没人能说得上来那是什么样的一种蓝色——它不该存在于凡间，甚至也不属于神祗，却独独属于Charles Xavier，独独属于这只小羊。  
Erik曾觉得人马应当是最完美的生物，他们无论雌雄都是骁勇的、矫健的，是自然神最珍爱的孩子。他不喜欢人类那套包装在华服和礼仪中虚浮的优雅——他们的高贵从未真正来自于心。他也不喜欢半羊人，因为他们明明属于自然却不断地抛弃自然，甚至还努力想去融入人类社会。Erik一向对这种行为嗤之以鼻，那时候他喜欢的生灵似乎只剩下了狮子。  
但是Charles——哦，Charles。他不同于半人马那种带着野性的美，却依然漂亮得让人心悸——就像一团干净的新雪，混合着紫丁香的香气。  
没有生物会不爱他。当然包括了人马。  
Erik从未想过自己会爱上一只半羊人。但那是Charles，一切就都变得情有可原。他总喜欢有意无意地去舔他的嘴唇，把它们弄得更加鲜艳，眨着那双湿润的蓝眼睛望向Erik——上帝，他从没有意识到这些动作有多么诱人。Charles肩胛娇小，鼻翼和锁骨上都散落着零星的雀斑，皮肤尤其是胸口白皙得像是泛着朦胧的光——他是性感的。或许是他们半羊人的天性使然，Charles喜欢各种热情活泼的事物，因此他总会在经意或是不经意间给Erik一个拥抱，或是作为感谢他的帮助（比如帮Charles找到了少见的七叶草），或是对他搞砸了事情以后（比如摔坏了Charles的蒸馏管）的安慰——毕竟从一开始Charles就为Erik的悲惨身世落过泪。小羊的胸膛贴着他的胸口，柔软的发丝蹭过他的脖颈，还有那小小的羊角——Erik觉得自 己脸颊发烫，身体里有什么东西在叫嚣着要他把Charles据为己有。有几次人马几乎是推开了半羊人，独自跑到屋外的雪地上跪下，让硬得发疼的阴茎埋进冰凉的雪里。当Erik重新回到屋内以后Charles总会垂着脑袋和他说对不起——他有什么好说对不起的呢？——他明明什么也不知道。  
他爱他，但历史上还从来没有一匹半人马和一只半羊人在一起的先例过。Erik自从他十四岁以来头一次感受到不知所措。  
他们一起度过了一个漫长的冬日——但Erik从未觉得有哪个冬天像这次一样短暂过。原本定的开春就让人马启程去找他的族群的事也一拖再拖，原因是春日里Charles需要采摘各种植物用于研究，Erik理所当然地留下帮他打下手，即使半羊人从没提过——于Erik自身而言，他不想离开Charles半步，所以他心中期望这一切能拖多久是多久。但离别的日子总是会来。过了繁忙的三四月，Charles稍微空了一些，于是Erik的事被重新提上了日程。  
“对不起，我好像把你留得有些太久了——回去找你的族群吧，Erik，”那天傍晚面对比自己年长的人马，Charles还是把这句听上去像是在哄小孩的话说了出去——即使他真的非常难过。Charles一点也不想和Erik分开，并且今后或许不会再相见——一想到这些Charles就感到眼眶发酸（他已经为此偷偷哭湿了好几条围巾了），但他必须要让Erik回去——人马属于自然，不属于这里，当然更不可能属于他。“后天会是个晴天。”  
“嗯，好。”Erik点了点头，眼神平静，不带任何波澜。  
Charles的心突然抽痛了一下——Erik甚至都没有一点点挽留的意思。哈，也对，他自嘲地想，人马天性热爱自由，他怎么可能会为了一只普通的半羊人而留下来呢——没有什么能拦住一匹人马。  
“那我出去一趟，”Charles站了起来，迅速把脸扭了过去——他才不想让Erik看到他快哭了呢，“去摘点丁香——你要一起来吗？”  
“行，我先把东西整理好，一会儿就过来。”Erik扬了扬手中的杯子，起身走到流理台边上。Charles盯着他看了一会儿后才像回过神来似的点了点头， 打开门跑了出去。  
Erik听着Charles的蹄音渐渐消失，随即从自己的床垫下翻出了一束花——雏菊，满天星再加上几朵漂亮的红色野蔷薇，用了半羊人做标本的方法让它们保存了颜色和造型。这两天Erik睡觉都不敢躺回床垫上，怕压坏了这一束花——他不能再等下去了——他现在就要向Charles表白。  
他会踏着晚霞把这束花送给Charles，告诉他自己爱上他了——从他们见了第一面开始 。Charles拥有全世界最美丽的蓝眼睛，而人马早就沉沦在那片明亮的海里。  
Erik还会问他愿不愿意和自己一起去找他们的族群——人马们一定会接纳他的。  
Charles将重新拥有一个家。

Erik将自己好好打理了一番——把他那头暗金色的短发梳得整整齐齐，在门外的小溪里将马身清理得干干净净，就连尾巴上的纠结也被Erik细心地解开，用水洗得顺滑。这花了他很长时间，等到Erik重新踏上草坪、抖了抖身上的水珠时太阳已经几乎要消失在地平线上了。他一边自责一边攥着那束花飞快地穿过丛林，每一步都能让他心中那带着忐忑的喜悦与期待更加膨胀一点——或许在星空下告白也是个不错的选择？  
Erik停在了那棵丁香树边上。他喘了几口气，稳了稳呼吸正思索着该如何组织语言，却突然感受到了有什么不太对劲。  
人马在空气中嗅到了一股甘甜的香气。那闻起来像是熟透的果实，甜得几乎带上了赤裸裸的引诱——发情期的雌兽才会有这种味道。  
Erik的心里咯噔了一下。他小心翼翼地走到丁香树边上，祈祷自己那不好的预感不要成真——谢天谢地，他没有看见另一只雌性半羊人，但Charles却在草地上蜷缩成小小一团，身边的篮子打翻了，新鲜的丁香花洒了一地。  
“Charles？”Erik赶紧跑过去抱起他，半羊人的身体烫得吓人。  
“啊……Erik你不要——”Charles无力地挣扎了几下，把脸埋在人马的胸口大口地喘息着，呼吸几乎能烧起来。  
Erik焦急地想要把Charles搂进怀里，却毫无防备地蹭了一手水。他皱了皱眉，试探着去碰小羊的屁股，却发现那里已经湿了一大块。甜液把臀部周围的羊毛沾成了一缕一缕，还有更多的液体往下淌着，在Charles的腿上留下了一道道痕迹。  
“你这是……”Erik惊讶地看着他——毫无疑问，Charles发情了，“但你为什么会……”  
“嗯……你别乱碰……”Charles呜咽着，他的本能让他往Erik怀里钻，残存的理智却又让他软软地想要推开人马的手臂，“我也、我也不知道……”  
上帝，自己到底是为什么会遇上这种事，Charles想，他只在书里读到过有极少部分的半羊人拥有两种性征，却绝没有想到他就是那几万分之一。  
这太羞耻了。人马看见了他发情的样子。Charles不过是想要摘点丁香花送给Erik，让他带着路上能用，顺便含蓄地表达一下自己的爱意——虽然对方可能一辈子都不会知道。但事情一定不会是现在这样。他刚摘了没多少就觉得身体发烫，随即一种陌生的情欲像是洪水一般袭来，将Charles的脑子搅得一片混乱。  
Erik不知所措地抱着小羊，Charles整个人都难受地蜷起，脊背不住地发着抖，呼吸越来越急促。他必须要做点什么。  
Erik让Charles跪趴在草地上，随后在他的身边跪下，伸出一只手去探小羊的臀部。Charles彻底湿透了，连颤动的尾巴尖上都被洇湿，几乎能滴下水来。人马用手指按了按他湿淋淋的穴口，那里己经敏感到轻轻一碰就能涌出情液来。

“唔……Erik你在干什一一啊！”Charles惊呼了一声，Erik已经刺进了一根手指，穴道里的软肉很快就吸了上来，紧紧缠着人马的食指。  
“这样能让你稍微舒服一点。”Erik说着探进了第二根和第三根手指，人马带着薄茧的指腹刮蹭着Charles柔嫩的肠壁，让小羊不住地哭喘着。Charles趴在草坪上，闭着眼睛委屈地从喉咙里发出鸣呜声，但他的身体自作主张地迎合着这些——尤其是当Erik戳在某个点上时Charles几乎是尖叫出了来，同时一种电流般的奇异快感从他的尾骨一直向上窜，在他的脑子里炸成一团五彩斑斓的欲望。半羊人那隐藏在卷毛间的性器早就立了起来，淌出的清液一点都不比后穴的少。  
Erik摸准了Charles的敏感点，换着角度不断地戳弄着那块软肉，让小羊止不住地哭叫着，眼泪让他变得更湿了一些。  
“Erik……不要——！唔嗯这太、太奇怪了……”Charles揪着几片草叶，把脸埋在了臂弯里，眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉。这明明是他的第一次——况且Erik又不喜欢他，但Charles的身体又一次违背了他的意愿，极其配合地迎着人马的动作挺动腰肢。当理智罢工的时候身体是绝不会骗人的——Charles想要Erik——他心底深处的欲望在叫嚣着想要人马把他填满，即使他们之间或许只有本能的交配欲望而不是爱，但Charles依然自私地想要把Erik据为己有。  
Erik用另一只手握住了Charles那根泛湿的性器，上下套弄着，指尖碾进沟壑里，底部的小球也在被他揉按拉扯着。同时Erik加紧了对小羊后穴的侵犯，每一次都精准地戳在他的敏感点上，不断地加快着模拟性交的速度。Charles哪里受过这种刺激，不一会儿就夹紧了双腿呜咽着射了出来。  
一次高潮后Charles身上的热度总算是退了一点，但随之被勾出的情欲却让小羊不知所措地发现自己的阴茎似乎又有了抬头的趋势。  
“嗯……怎么办……Erik……”Erik把他搂进怀里，Charles的眼眶红了一圈，眼泪又在止不住地往下掉，声音里带着无助的哭腔，“我该怎么办……”  
“别急，Charles，你冷静一点——”Erik赶紧去亲亲Charles的额头，让他稍微安分一些——人马已经被他乱蹭得欲火焚身，性器早就勃起并硬得发疼，“我在想办法，好吗？”  
“可、可是……很难受……Erik……”Charles无力地磨蹭着自己的双腿，会阴和腿根处的羊毛已经湿得在滴水了，尾巴一颤一颤着徒劳地想要擦掉一些蜜穴里涌出的汁液，“真的好难受……”  
Erik咬了咬牙——他是在做些什么让Charles好受一些，而绝不是趁着小羊的发情期占他便宜。人马低下头吻了吻Charles玫瑰花瓣般的双唇，半羊人迷迷糊糊地回应着他。他让小羊继续跪趴在柔软的草地上，前蹄在Charles的手臂两侧跪下收拢，将对方拢在自己身下，同时分开了后蹄，让那根巨大的属于马类的阴茎抵在了Charles那毛茸茸湿漉漉的屁股上。  
“是这里吗？”Erik把阴茎挤进了Charles的臀缝，上下移动了几次后找准了半羊人那流着水的小穴，顶住了他又湿又软的穴口开始向里面挺进。  
Erik还没能让整个头部都进去时Charles就已经哭得喘不过气了：“不要——呜……Erik你太大了……疼……”这也不能全怪小羊。Erik那根粗大炽热的阴茎对于还没被开过苞的Charles来说实在是太大了，他的小洞可怜兮兮地吐着水，刚含下一个头部就被撑得毫无褶皱，甚至周围的一圈皮肤还被撑开变得有些透明。  
“不行……我真的不行了Erik……”小羊求饶般地哭喊着，迷蒙着眼泪想要往前爬一点摆脱这根又长又粗的怪物，却因为Erik的前蹄而只能被他禁锢在身下。  
“哦，天哪，对不起，”Erik也没想到那明明淌着蜜汁的花苞会这么紧，尤其是刚刚进入时Charles的小穴条件反射地收缩，导致他差点被吸得直接缴械。人马怕伤到小羊，想要退出时却发现自己这个姿势实在难以往后退——况且Charles还无意识地含住了Erik的手指，灵巧的舌头吮吸舔弄着它，发出不舒服的闷哼声。Erik 只好手忙脚乱地试图安慰哭喘着的半羊人，俯下他人类的腰身在Charles的脸颊上和紧绷战栗的脊背上落下一个又一个吻，笨拙地想要去擦他脸上的泪痕，“别哭别哭，Charles——慢慢适应一会儿你会好受一点的——你不想要的话我们就不做了好不好？”  
“嗯……”Charles噙着眼泪，胡乱地点了点头，抬高了臀部让括约肌放松下来，而Erik则趁机往里挺进了一些。  
“……！”Charles痛得挺直了脊背，口齿不清地呜咽着，感觉Erik的那根阴茎几乎要把自己贯穿了。  
Erik好不容易才让Charles把整根吞下去，小羊已经哭得喘不上气了。他睁着浸满泪水的眼睛回头委屈地望着人马，耳朵跟着他的啜泣一抖一抖着。  
Charles的甬道里紧得要命，高热的肠壁几乎要把Erik的性器绞断。人马从来就没有这么好的耐心——况且这样下去也不是办法，那些紧紧的软肉挤得Erik快要发疯了。  
他等Charles的哭声稍微小了一点之后开始了浅浅地抽插，把小羊那紧致的腔壁一点一点撞开。Charles好不容易才把哭声压在了喉咙底下，但Erik仅仅只是缓缓地抽动了几次他就再也藏不住自己的呻吟和哭喊，几片草叶被他扯断，并把人马的手指含得更深。  
“唔嗯……Erik——”Charles胡乱地叫着Erik的名字。人马确实没有说谎，等到适应了一会儿之后半羊人就感受到了前所未有的快感——这种感受要比刚刚Erik用手上他达到高潮更加羞耻和舒服，就像是踩在一团云里一般。情欲是柔软但汹涌的，Charles本能的欲望被Erik粗大的肉棒照顾得极好，没几下就软下了腰，趴在一地的丁香花上不住地战栗着。  
Erik开始发狠地操弄着Charles娇嫩的小穴——他忍得太久了。不单单是过去的几个小时里，或许还要追溯到他们相见的那一刻起。人马的原始本能战胜了他的理智，Erik挺动着腰胯用力地抽送着，全然不顾身下小羊变得断断续续的哭叫和呻吟声。Charles在发情期——他的身体早就为怀孕做好了准备，即使是刚被开苞的处子也依然不知廉耻地接纳着Erik的阴茎，软肉争先恐后地缠上来要吸出人马的精液。那么即使是在Charles怀孕的期间Erik也绝不相信自己能有足够强大的定力不和这只小羊做爱，甚至当他们的孩子刚出生后他就会再一次将Charles压在草地上让他怀上第二个胚胎。  
Erik精确地撞上了Charles敏感点，进到最深又整根退出，然后再一次。半羊人被他操得晕晕乎乎，腿根的肌肉开始抽搐，双蹄无力地踢蹬了几下后便再也跪趴不住了。Charles整个人都在颠簸着，胸口敏感的乳粒和勃起的阴茎不断地磨蹭着身下的草坪，把一地的丁香花操得粉碎，馥郁的香气沾了他满身。  
人马操得又深又急，Charles隔着小腹都能摸到Erik在他身体里顶出的弧度。他已经彻底支撑不住自己的身体，腰软得像一团水，只有Erik的性器把他塞得满满当当,进入又抽出让Charles欢愉地呻吟着，尾巴撇在一边一颤一颤的，以便让人马更加深入。  
小羊很快就射了出来，白浊的液体全部淋在了身下的草坪上。Erik则更卖力地操着Charles那因为高潮而不断收缩的穴口，最后冲刺了几下后还没来得及抽出就射在了他的身体里，人马的精液灌满了半羊人的整个后穴。  
等到Erik从激烈的性事中稍稍恢复了一些理智后这才懊恼地发现自己干了件蠢事——原本和Charles做爱的那种“趁人之危”的感觉已经够让他感到羞耻了，而现在他竟然还想让Charles怀孕——发情期动物那几乎百分百的受孕概率让Erik不知所措了起来。于他自己，人马当然非常高兴Charles能够怀上自己的孩子，因为他爱着这只小羊；但是对于Charles则没那么好说，万一他不想要孩子呢？或是他根本就不喜欢自己呢？Erik不敢想——他觉得自 己就是个十恶不赦的混蛋。  
Erik赶紧抱起累得倒在草地上的Charles，他看上去糟糕透了——胸口通红一片，身上和头发上沾满了草屑和丁香花瓣，后穴里不断消出粘稠的精液，蹭在他原本就湿漉漉的腿上。  
“嗯……怎么了Erik……”Charles迷迷糊糊地说。他是真的累坏了——感受到人马将他抱在怀中，半羊人下意识地搂住了对方的脖子，把脸埋在Erik的颈窝里。  
“我——我真的很抱歉——”Erik内疚地甩了甩尾巴，轻轻地吻着小羊柔软的发丝，“你不能就这么随随便便地怀上孩子……Charles，你认识哪几种草药可以避孕吗？”  
“……啊？”Charles后知后觉地摸了摸自己酸胀的小腹，这才反应过来Erik全部弄在了里面。半羊人用还不算太清晰的大脑想了一会儿， 最终用那双动人心魄的蓝眼睛望着半人马：“对啊，我会怀上你的孩子……所以为什么要避孕？”  
“可是——”Erik根本没想到Charles会是这个反应，他不敢置信地问小羊，“你真的愿意——”  
“哦……原来你不想要这个孩子吗……”Charles的心情肉眼可见地低了下去，耳朵也耷拉着，“假如你不想那就——”  
“不是、Charles我不是这个意思……”Erik手足无措地将Charles搂紧了些——上帝啊Charles又快要哭了，他的蓝眼睛里已经蓄上了一汪泪水——拜托说点什么，Erik！——“我、我只是……我真的很开心你会愿意，我原本以为你会拒绝的，毕竟像这样不明不白地怀上一匹你不喜欢的半人马的孩子……对不起Charles我就是个混蛋……但是、但是——天啊Charles，我爱你，我从一开始就爱上你了——”Erik说得语无伦次，他这辈子都没有那么紧张过——直到当他讲完最后一句才发觉自己已经把对Charles的表白说了出去，那束花甚至还没能派上用场。完了，Erik绝望地想，自己彻底搞砸了。  
“……你说什么？”Charles扬起脸问他，不知是不是Erik的错觉，他的语调里带着喜悦，“Erik你说什么？”  
“不不不，Charles，没什么——我们先回去——”  
“你爱我，对吗？”Charles几乎是喊出来的，那些坏心情瞬间一-扫而空，“真的——上帝啊这是真的——你爱我，Erik！我——我也从一开始就爱上你了——”  
Erik的大脑宕机了。欣喜席卷了他的意识，突如其来的幸福让他有些不知所措——匹人马的一生哪还有比这更美满的呢？他了结了仇人后又意外收获了爱情，甚至他们的结晶很快就会出现在他的小羊的肚子里。  
“那么、那么——Charles，你愿不愿意和我一起……”Erik结结巴巴地说，Charles困惑地看着他，过了一会儿才明白过来他在说什么：“和你一起去找你的族群吗？当然可以，我亲爱的，但是现在能拜托你带我去河边洗个澡吗？”Charles笑着勾住了人马的脖子，用他柔软的嘴唇去吻Erik。那是他们之间第一个真正意义上的吻——半羊人尝起来就像是一束新鲜的丁香花，混合着月桂的香气。他是温柔的，甘美的，令人沉沦的，而Erik以前从未奢望过这一切 。  
Charles所说的河流就在不远处。他从人马的马背上下来，走进水中掬起一捧清洗着双腿。月亮的倒影被水流划得破碎，碎银一般地铺在Charles的身边——他就像是阿狄莉娜似的美丽与纯洁，那双蓝眼睛在月光下悠远而澄澈。  
Erik抓着那束花，紧张地吞咽了一下。他踏着清凉的河水走到半羊人身边，望着他的双眸:“我爱你，Charles——你愿意和我一起到我们的族群里去吗？”人马顿了顿，“曾经你救了我，现在我想给你一个新的家——”  
Charles接过了雏菊，满天星和红蔷薇，他捻着花瓣，随后抿着嘴唇笑了起来：“家？——我很久都没有过一个像样的家了……谢谢你，Erik，”半羊人向前走了几步，将自己埋进了Erik温暖的拥抱里，“我也爱你。”

或许他们无法想象到，等到几星期以后Erik带着他的小羊回到他们的族群里时会受到多么热情的欢迎，并就像人马所想的那样，他的同类都对Charles报以最大的善意和喜爱，在当天晚上就为他们举办了婚礼。他们也不会想到他们的孩子诞生于一个飘雪的冬日，正如那天Erik和Charles初遇时那样——他们更不会想到他们将有一对双胞胎，起名叫Wanda和Peter的小人马都继承了Charles那对可爱的羊角。再后来——Charles成为了他们族群里的医生和老师，所有的小人马都爱和他呆在一起；Erik则成为了族群的领袖。往后他们又有了Lorna，Nina和David——三匹性格各异又同样活泼可爱小人马，都是Charles起的名字。

但现在他们都不知道这一切。Erik只是抱着Charles，低下头吻着他的小羊。  
他们站在一片璀璨的星空下，月光给他们的皮肤镀上了一层薄纱般的柔和。

END.


End file.
